powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranger Getter
The Power Ranger Hero Getter '''(officially called '''Call of the Eras) is the ending credits theme for the TV Movie Power Rangers: Sisterhood. Lyrics Open We have proved to ourselves that the Power Rangers can't be beat. We return to the music filled streets, that play this melody: Verse 1 MIGHTY MORPHIN used the powers of beasts from the past and fantasy ALIEN RANGERS came from Aquitar ZEO was stronger than any before TURBO left the past behind and headed, "IN SPACE" From Mirinoi to the LOST GALAXY they're bound LIGHTSPEED to the RESCUE now! TIME FORCE changed destiny Mighty does WILD FORCE roar! The Ancient Scrolls told of NINJA STORM but DINO THUNDER sealed the legacy. When we, work as one, a villain's plan can be undone. Power Rangers, go, go! Refrain We've risked it all (risked it all) to protect those we love and the cities we call home. We hope the future will bring peace... Verse 2 SPD, the ones you can always "call on" Magic and mystery with the MYSTIC FORCE Adventure kicked into OVERDRIVE JUNGLE FURY grew from the mystic ways. RPM went beyond the Dome Clashing swords, SAMURAI Angles and Pirates, some MEGAFORCE Keepers of space and time, DINO CHARGE All work and play, "NINJA STEEL!" GSA and ASD, the most diverse team in history. DANGER RANGERS, sitcom supes. GALAXY SQUAD, the foretold sixteen. Four Squadrons of Mystic Knights* SUPER SQUADRON now a-rise! We be brave, we ride on. Once a ranger, always a ranger, Power Rangers, go, go. Middle '(Hexagon album only) We've risked it all (risked it all) to protect those we love and the cities we call home. As we depart the music filled streets and see our other halves return, we remember those that go unknown. '''Verse 3 '(Hexagon album only) LUCKY ACES and BATTLE FEVER inspired GSA's machinery. SENTAI 6, at Dark Ranger's command DYNAMAN, the team that had a blast BIO-ELECTRIC, BEAST BLITZ, and COSMO PRISM know the secrets of the stars. X and V are masters of liberal disciplines. The GALACTIC KNIGHTS protect the Ursaun World. DEKA BUSTERS are now the A-SQUAD, MEGA VOYAGES ride the rails of the stars, SAVAGE STORM and ACADEMIA are a would unto them. '''Outro So hail the heroes strong and true, who give their lives (give their lives) for their lands to save. They risk it all (risk it all) for friend and stranger for the flowers, animals, and the company. Listen to the melody (melody) of the music-filled, now and the call of the eras as is goes to infinity and who are we (who are we?) we are, Power, Rangers! (go, go) Notes * even though the middle and 3rd verse were not used in the end credits, it foretold of the Liveman's appearance as the Academia Rangers in the series finale * During international airings of the final 3 episode of Literary Morphers (which aired under the name Power Rangers: Ragnarok), a new ending included the following lyrics: ** Android Society, COASTER FORCE ** Collegiate team? Shift it, NITRO! ** The ARROWMAN protect Japan ** LITERARY MORPHERS rescuing stories new and old ** The PRIVATEERS' could have been gods ** Beyond the Grid, we are now, down below and to the stars, Power Rangers, go, go ** These lyrics foretold an adaption of ''Akuareiger, ''as well as the Beyond the Grid comic series See Also * Super Sentai Hero Getter-Sentai Counterpart Category:Theme Song Category:Power Rangers Hexagon Category:Lemurseighteen